The End of the War
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: A never ending war between vampires and werewolves. A warrior chosen by the gods, tasked with wiping out the an entire race, the last thing he ever expected was to find love.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampires were led by the Sabaku family. They had held the seat of Vampire lord for as long as any vampire could remember. Even the oldest of vampires knew of their strength, and though there were other powerful vampire families none could rival the strength of the Sabaku.

They were pure-blood vampires.

It was now the 21st century and they were led by Akuma Sabaku, and he had become known for his violent tendencies.

He had three children, each one more powerful than the first.

His oldest, Temari, taught the children in the compound. She taught them how to survive outside with the humans, what to do if they are spotted by a werewolf, and basic things they needed to know as the next generation of vampires.

Kankuro, the middle child, was a master of stealth, most considered him an assassin. His father gave him targets, and he disposed of them, cleanly, quietly, and without suspicion.

Then there was Gaara, the youngest of the three. He had been hand-picked by the elders to replace his their father when his time had passed. He was young, and already stronger than most vampires that were centuries, even millenniums older than him. He was the general in their army. He trained the war parties, and he coördinated the attacks.

The elders believed he could end the war.

* * *

The werewolves were led by Itachi Uchiha. Those there was no formal hierarchy, they were broken up into separate packs, and though there was some infighting, when it came to vampires they could come together despite any differences.

As much as Itachi hated vampires he could not help but respect his enemy. Gaara Sabaku was not the face of the vampire army, but he was the muscle behind it, and since his rise to general they had slowly started losing more and more of their brothers.

They had even started calling him the Kazekage, which translated directly to wind shadow.

When he stepped on the battlefield it was like no one could get close to him. He would be one place, and then before you could blink he would be another. If he came at you from the shadows and caught you unaware, well there was a very slim chance anyone would make it out alive.

Gaara had killed his younger brother almost ten years ago.

Of course that was after Itachi had killed the one human Gaara had turned himself. It was common knowledge that anyone turned by a pure blood vampire is exponentially more powerful than a regular nightwalker.

Matusri. Itachi ripped her throat out himself, and Gaara had held him personally responsible.

He responded by wiping out Itachis entire family.

Itachi was the only Uchiha left.

Ever since Gaara had taken over the vampire army their strength had grown ten fold. The werewolves had lost ground ever since. Something had to be done.

"Kiba." Itachi called.

"Yeah boss." a brown-haired man said.

"I want you to send an emissary to the vampires. We are calling for an armistice. We need a time of peace to regroup." Itachi said.

"You sure about that boss?" Kiba asked.

"We are getting our asses handed to us on every front Kiba. We need time." Itachi explained.

"I'm on it." Kiba bowed as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Gaara-sama." said a voice in the darkness.

"Yes Baki." Gaara responded.

"The beasts have sent an emissary to meet with your father, they claim they want an armistice." Baki explained.

"Then why have you not taken this to my father?" Gaara growled.

Baki was a good man, he was his second in command on the battlefield, and a high-ranking member of the council. Gaara just despised his father, he was counting down the years until he was dead, but he didn't want to lead, he was a warrior, he would live, and die, on the battlefield.

"You are the only one he will meet with Gaara-sama." said Baki.

"Fine, allow me to get dressed and I will meet their emissary."

Gaara stepped into the light, revealing a chiseled man. His eyes spoke of the horrors he had seen, and committed.

He wore his ceremonial armor with the Sabaku houses' symbol branded on the front. A red overcoat draped down to his feet, and a blade fitted on his hip. A katana made of pure silver, the only thing that can permanently put down the dogs they were fighting.

"My lord Sabaku." the human said. He was branded with the symbol of house Uchiha on his forehead.

"I am not your lord, now come, my father will only meet with you if I am present." Gaara said spinning on his feet and walking without even checking to see if the human was following.

"What have we here?" Akuma said. He may not be the strongest vampire anymore, but he radiated strength and sophistication. "A muttlover?"

"I am a devoted servant of house Uchiha." the man said.

"I thought you wiped that house out years ago?" Akuma said turning to Gaara.

"I left Itachi and the humans alive. I wanted him to be alive, and left with nothing." Gaara said coldly.

Shino put together that he probably wasn't going to leave this meeting alive.

"What have you come here, the middle of our hive, for." Akuma asked.

"My master has called for an armistice. We have not the manpower, nor the economic strength to fight anymore." Shino said.

"All the more reason to strike now, and be done with these dogs." Gaara growled.

"But you know better than that my son. If we wiped out all the Lycians it would make an imbalance in the world. We need them as much as they need us. If one side ever wiped out the other it would only be a matter of time until the entire world would come to an end." Akuma said. Though he was known for his violent temper, he was a smart man. "Leave us Gaara." Akuma then waved the red-headed general out of the room.

Gaara left without another word.

He walked down the hallway and went back to his room, where he found his sister waiting for him.

"What was all that about." Temari asked.

"The beasts want peace, at least for now." Gaara shrugged as he began to disrobe.

He hung up his red trench coat, and then placed his armor on a mannequin he kept in his room.

His body was littered with cuts and scars, some had begun to fade, while others would remain forever. Vampires healed at a faster rate than humans, but the scars always stayed.

He had given his body for his people, and closed off his heart a long time ago. Temari couldn't help but feel sad for him. He had only known happiness one time in his life, and then it was taken away before he could really enjoy it.

Matsuri was only a few years old when Itachi killed her, she was too young to know how to control the power Gaara had given her.

That was ten years ago, and Gaara had made it his personal mission to destroy the Uchihas. He swore a blood oath to the elders that he would not rest until he had eliminated every last Lycan, and he would save Itachi for last.

She wondered just how many of the scars he had were from the Alpha Lycan.

"Itachi and I have fought six times now." Gaara said, as if he could read her mind. He then pointed out ten different scars and they all looked like they could have been fatal for any other person, vampire, or werewolf. But Gaara was different. He had a fury in him from the day he was born that allowed him to push through any amount of physical, mental, or emotional pain, and keep fighting.

They said he was the reincarnation of Shukaku.

Shukaku was the god of the vampires. Their warriors prayed to him before every battle, all of them except Gaara. He claimed to not put stock in superstitions. He believed in himself and what he could do on the battlefield and that is all.

"What is it like out there?" Temari asked.

"It is the closest to hell I will ever come." Gaara responded. "There is always so much blood and carnage, and sometimes it just seems unending." he sat down and covered his face with his hands. "Sometimes I just want it all to end, but then I come back here, and realize there is no where else I would rather be than out there with my men fighting. I plunge my hands into the dirt and filth so that ones like you don't have to."

"That was very well put Gaara-sama." Baki said walking into the room. "But we must go, the meeting between your father and the emissary has been going far to long."

As the three of them walked into the main chamber the door to their fathers office was kicked open.

"Akuma Sabaku is dead!" the emissary screamed. The man held the Vampire lords head in his hand, holding it by his hair.

Temari screamed as Gaara and Baki ran towards the emissary who had dropped the head and pulled out his sword, Gaara had forgotten his weapon back in his room, so he went for the only weapon he could get his hands on.

The spear of Shukaku. The weapon was said to be incredibly powerful, able to even strike down the gods. It was said only those chosen by Shukaku could pull it out of the rock that it was sealed in.

Every warrior that had lived for the last three thousand years had tried to pull the spear out of the rock, save for Gaara.

Gaara put his hands on the spear and before he had started to pull the rock had disintegrated and the room went black and Gaara found himself standing in a white room.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in the house of Shukaku." an elderly vampire said. "You pulled the spear from the stone. He has chosen you as his champion." he explained.

"You can't mean.." Gaara trailed off as a wall disappeared to revel a giant creature.

"He does my young new friend." came a maniacal voice from inside his head.

"What do you want from me?" Gaara asked.

"I want blood." the voice crackled. "I want to bathe in the blood of the lycan. I want to see them eradicated from this world, and when you die, your soul will pass on to the great forest, where you will kill them a second time."

"I need to get back." Gaara said. "My father was just murdered, I need to help my people."

"I am your father stupid boy." Shukaku roared in his head, "I created the first vampire, and I will kill all of them before I am disrespected by one."

"What do I have to do to go back?" Gaara asked, the voice had been so loud in his head it had driven him to one knee.

"That is more like it." Shukaku crackled. "All I want is a little respect boy."

The next thing Gaara knew he was standing in front of ever vampire in the compound and they were all bowed before him. Baki was the exception as he was restraining.

He stood in a blood-red trench coat, and a black flack jacket. The spear in one hand and a shield in the other, branded with the house of Shukaku.

"You've been blessed by the gods." Baki said his mouth hanging open.

"Bring him here." Gaara commanded.

Baki drug the man over to the steps and Gaara walked down to meet them.

"You are hereby charged with the murder of a vampire lord, your sentence is death. I hope your god is more forgiving than mine." Gaara said as he drove the spear through the mans throat.

"I thought you didn't believe." Temari asked as Baki had men drag the body away.

"That was until I met him." Gaara said as he walked into what was now his office and sat down at behind the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**I must apologize for the last chapter, I have a bad habit of thinking while I'm writing, so in my haste things tend to get scrambled, and then things become hard to follow. So I will use these author notes to clear some things up. **

**The vampires are led by the Sabaku family, who has for thousands of years produced the most powerful vampires. There is a council that keeps the head of the family in line to the best of their ability. Its made up of many nameless old vampires, though the head of the council is Baki, who just so happens to be Gaaras second on the battlefield. About ten years before this story takes place Gaara fell in love with a human, Matsuri, and he turned her, and before she could fully use her abilities to their full potential she was killed by Itachi. In response Gaara made it his mission in life to hunt down every man, woman, and child with the last name Uchiha.  
**

**The werewolves, or sometimes as I refer to them as Lycans, are led by Itachi, the Alpha of the species. Though in general they are spread out into smaller packs, and each pack has its own alpha, the five strongest alphas make out the high council, and then there are the Elders, a group of nameless old werewolves that are highly respected. **

**I am sorry for the jumbled mess that is the first chapter, I hope I do a better job from here on out, and I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Leave a review please! They make me happy. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Itachi had been called by the elders, who had gotten wind of the Gaara fiasco. They had a plan and wanted Itachi to put it into action.

No one could exist with the kind of power the Sabaku family had acquired, though they knew they could not stand up to him militarily. They would be massacred. That left them with one last option.

Seal him away.

The meeting was called to an end, and Kakashi, Asuma, Yamato, and Kiba were all waiting for him.

"The elders have a plan, and I think it might just turn the tide of the war in our favor." Itachi said as they rushed through the halls of the elders.

"What are we going to do?" Yamato asked, "Gaara is on the warpath. He has cut a bloody path through the east. My pack has be taking in stragglers for the last two weeks, we've gone from a pack of seven, to fifteen."

It had become a problem, no matter how many of their brothers they threw at Gaara, he had won every fight.

"They have contacts in the Hyuga family. They are celebrating the birth of two sons, Hiashi and Hizashi. They have given us the recipe for a special sealing technique that will take care of Gaara for the immediate future." Itachi said as they ran through the forest. He had called for a meeting of all available werewolves. Anyone not currently fighting was going to be there.

They needed to come up with a good plan.

* * *

"Ever since he pulled the spear from the rock my brother hasn't been the same Baki. What has happened to him?" Temari asked the older vampire.

"He has been chosen Temari. Shukaku has blessed him with power unimaginable to us. He no longer fears sunlight, silver, dead mans blood, or anything you and I do." Baki explained. "Gaara is the perfect predator. Nothing short of decapitation can kill him, and with the spear in hand no one can hope to get that close to him."

"If Gaara keeps this up he will upset the balance." Temari said.

"Our god has tasked us with rooting out the Lycans once and for all Temari!" Baki yelled. "He has given us the tools to do so, and we have a chance to end the bloodshed once and for all!"

"Is that what Gaara is now Baki?" Temari said, "a tool?"

"You know that is not what I meant." Baki said slowly, "I only meant that Gaara now possesses the power of the gods Temari. He is more powerful than either of us could even comprehend."

"Enough of this talk." Kankuro said as he walked up to the two. "Gaara is back from his last raid. He wiped out two more packs. There is a celebration in the dinning hall." he put his arm over his sisters shoulder and led her and the older vampire towards the hall.

"Also, don't mention the Hyugas. They broke their agreement with us and are now lending the beasts aid." Kankuro said dryly. He had never trusted them to begin with.

"Has Gaara done anything about it?" Temari asked.

"He's had a few ideas, but his first priority is the werewolves. "I will take care of the humans later." Where his exact words." Kankuro said.

They walked into an incredible hall, lined with tables, decorated with art from countless generations. It was beautiful.

And Gaara sat at his throne and looked out over the endless sea of Vampires. All he could think about was getting back out there and finishing this war once and for all.

He looked like he would rather be anywhere else than right here.

And then just like that, the music stopped and everyone was at attention. They could all smell it from a mile away.

Werewolves were in the compound. Strong ones at that.

Gaara still sat on his throne as if nothing seemed out-of-place. His face radiating calmness.

The double doors to the dinning hall burst open, and in walked the Alpha of Alphas.

Itachi Uchiha.

The room was dead silent, you could have heard a pin drop from any point in the entire compound, at least they could with their exceptional hearing.

"You desecrate these halls mutt." Baki shouted, breaking the silence.

"I'm not here to fight." Itachi said raising his hands in the air.

Gaara stood up and started walking towards Itachi.

"You know Gaara, I have come to realize that I can't beat you one on one, in a fair fight anymore. That time has long since passed." Itachi said.

"Then have you come here to die Uchiha?" Gaara spat.

"No, I've come here to bring a end to the fighting, at least for now." Itachi said as he threw a small bag on the floor. He raised an open hand to Gaara, "Kodai no kyūketsuki shīru noroi." he spoke.

There was a flash of light and when everyone could see again Gaara stood encased in stone.

"I hope you have had a wonderful evening and enjoy the rest of your night." Itachi said.

And just like that he was gone as quick as he came.


End file.
